Winter goes to Petco
by Sniphles2000
Summary: Its the one month anniversary of Winter and Blake... Getting to know each other. And Winter has a special surprise planned for her little Faunus slut. Much to Blake's surprise, she couldn't ask for anything better...


_It was a sunny day in Vale and Winter Schnee was walked through the streets of Vale, fixing her clothes and trying to look as proper as possible. She had decided to wear casual clothing today which included tight Black pants, a white tank top and a loose white sweater. Today was a very special day for Winter as it was the one month anniversary of her becoming… Very close friends with one Blake Belladonna. She had organised to meet with Blake at a specific building, one that she had rented out just for the two of them. She hoped Blake would like it. As Winter rounded the corner, a small smirk grew on her face as she saw Blake standing at the set location. Petco._

 _Blake was standing just next to the front entrance of Petco, smiling as she saw Winter approach. Blake had decided to wear her regular attire as it was what she would normally wear, even on days like these. Ever since that night one month ago, Blake had gotten much closer to Winter in more ways than one. They couldn't be separated at this point and it was obvious to all._

 _Winter got closer to Blake and as soon as they were close enough, she pulled the faunus into a long, passionate kiss._

 _Blake wasn't at all surprised by this. Winter had always been the more dominant of the two and she would happily submit. She kissed back, allowing Winter's tongue to enter her mouth and explore._

 _Winter wrapped her tongue around Blake's, moving her hands down her back and giving Blake's rear a good squeeze. She pulled back and smiled._ "Still as plump as ever. I'll never get tired of feeling it."

 _Blake giggled and went red._ "It's not like it'll get smaller…"

"And I'm glad." _Winter let go and took a step back._ "So… Have you figured out why we're here?" _She gestured to the Petco next to them._

"Um… It's our one month anniversary or… Having sex?" _Blake went redder after saying this._

"Indeed it is. And I've been lucky enough to be able to rent it out for the whole day." _Winter smirked and moved to the door._

 _Blake cocked an eyebrow and followed close behind Winter._ "Oh? I mean… Thank you but… Why Petco?"

"Well… I only want the best for my kitty. And I know how much she just _loves_ those Ninjas of Love books. Filled with the ropes, gags, leashes and so much more." _Winter chuckled as she and Blake stepped inside, locking the door behind them._

 _The store was incredibly big, each aisle filled with pet toys, pet food, accessories and even animals in a certain section._

 _Blake was redder than a tomato at this point, clasping her hands and shuffling awkwardly._ "Y-you know about… Those?"

"Oh yes. And I know how you... Pleasure yourself to them. You dirty girl." _Winter smirks and gives Blake's ass a nice slap._

 _Blake yelps and rubs the slapped area, jumping slightly. She looked around the store, slightly confused._ "Well… Thank you. But I still don't get why here?"

 _Winter continues smirking and leads Blake along an aisle. The dog collar section._ "Well ever since I was a girl, I always wanted a pet. I didn't care if it was a cat or a dog, I just wanted to one to love. Yet… I was never allowed it." _Winter stopped and stroked her hand along a black leash, smiling slightly._ "But now I'm all grown up… I can make my own choices. And I want a cat."

 _Blake's face slowly lit up as she realised what Winter was implying as well as what could be coming._ "You… You want a pet cat?"

"Mhm. I can pet her, love her, walk her around… Give her treats." _Winter approached Blake and smiled sweetly._ "Take off your bow, Sweetheart. I want to see you for who you really are. The girl I love."

 _Blake blushed and hesitantly moved her hands up, undoing the bow on her head and pulling the ribbon off, revealing her cat ears._

"Mmmm… Still as beautiful as ever." _Winter smirked as she caressed Blake's cheek. She slowly pulled her into another kiss, this time more soft and caring._

 _Blake melted into the kiss, reaching her arms up and wrapping them around Winter's shoulder. Winter made her feel warm inside. She actually cared about her for who she was and not what she was. Blake felt that she could open up to Winter and make love to her, knowing nothing bad would happen._

 _They kissed for a solid two minutes until Winter pulled back, the small smirk growing again._ "Now… How about we get the new kitty prepared, hm?" _Winter picked up a black collar with white paw prints on it and a black leather leash._

 _Blake went red and confidently nodded, approaching Winter and slowly unbuttoning her vest._


End file.
